Mysterious Pasts
by Stargirl2005
Summary: Marla is a 14-year-old girl who is pulled into Spira, but she doesn't know how she got there or how to get home. On top of that, she discovers a secret that could change her life forever. RR please!
1. A New Life

Perils In Teenagers. 

Marla is a 14-year-old girl who is about to start at her new school. However, the first day, she is mysteriously pulled into the world of Spira, where she befriends Yuna and Rikku, and is soon introduced to the remaining people, however, she soon discovers that not all people in Spira are nice, and that what you learn in school DOES make a big impact on life…

Disclaimer: Marla and her friends in our world are mine, none of the FFX characters are mine but Jyscal is still alive, and all place names in the human world are actually towns from Australia, where I live.

Chapter 1: 

"Marla!" Mum yelled out from the kitchen, "Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

"Ugh," I groaned, rolled over and then woke up. It was my first day at a new school, and I was determined not to be late.

We'd moved from the town of Northmead, down south to the town of Reynella. It had been real sad to be moving, but my mum had a new job.

My dad died when I was two, and I'm an only child.

"Coming!" I yelled out. I rolled out of bed and got dressed in the new school uniform I had brought just a week ago. The uniform consisted of a green-and-white checked skirt, a white polo shirt and sneakers.

After I had gotten dressed, I headed to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, mum dropped me off outside by my new school. I walked past, afraid that I would be attacked. I'd gone to a public school up in Northmead, but I'd heard rumours about the kids down south. How they drank constantly. How kids often ended up getting abused.

After I'd been in the office and I was in my class, things started to become normal.

I had six different classes: English, Maths Studies, Science, Studies Of Society and Environment as well as Media Studies (learning about how newspapers and stuff work) and Music (I play flute and bass guitar).

In my music class, one of the girls in my home group, Kess, sat next to me.

"Hi Marla," she began.

"Hi…" I trailed off, completely forgetting her name.

"It's Kess," she replied, "I never knew you did music."

"Well I do," I replied.

"What instrument?" she wanted to know.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to know. I'd done music up at Northmead, but this was weird.

"What instrument do you play?" she repeated, "I like to know what everyone plays."

"Flute, and bass guitar." I explained, "What about you?"

"Flute," she replied, "The teacher likes to know what everyone plays. Like my brother Kaysa plays guitar."

"OK," I smiled, "this is going to be good."

The teacher stepped in and we got to work.

"How was your day?" My mum wanted to know when I got home.

"It was alright," I replied, "I made a new friend in music."

"That's nice dear," Mum said, although slightly listlessly.

I grumbled and went up to my bedroom.

In my bedroom I changed from my skirt and shirt to a pair of black trackpants and a white t-shirt. I'm pretty active and play soccer and do karate. I've been studying for my green belt at the moment.

I stood up, bowed and began practicing my _kata_-which is a choreographed fight against an imaginary opponent.

I turned…

…and came face to face with someone I never knew.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know.


	2. Spira

Chapter 2: 

"Who are you?" the girl wanted to know. She was about seventeen and was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'll tell you who I am if you'll tell me who you are…and where I am." I stopped and looked around. This was nothing like my room. The rooms were a peachy colour, rather than the blue of my own room.

The girl smiled, while still scowling, "My name is Yuna. You're in Spira. And how did you get into my room?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I muttered under my breath.

"Who are you, where did you come from and what was that pose when you entered my room somehow?" she was frowning.

I sighed, "My name is Marla Haptoka. I come from Australia and that pose was a karate pose."

"Australia?" Yuna repeated.

"What is Spira?" I wanted to know.

"You tell me about 'Australia' and I'll tell you about Spira." Yuna said patiently.

"Australia…it's like a country. The people there are pretty much normal."

"Country?" Yuna repeated. Uh-oh…

"I'm stuck in another world!" I realized. I hit my head against the wall and began crying.

Yuna put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't cry. It'll be OK. You can stay with me until you get back home. My family won't mind."

"How would you know?" I snapped. I turned away from the wall and looked at her.

"There aren't a lot of people living here," she explained gently, "there's only my cousin Rikku…" as soon as the word left her mouth there came a yell from down the hall.

"Yuna!"

"Uh-oh," Yuna muttered. A girl about Yuna's age burst into the room. She stopped dead when she saw me.

"Who's the girl?" she wanted to know, looking at me strangely. I noticed that her eyes had a slight swirly pattern to them.

"This," Yuna stood up, "is Marla Haptoka. She 'somehow' appeared in my room and is wanting to go home, but until we can figure it out, I don't think that she can."

"You know that the adults aren't going to agree," Rikku shot at Yuna, then she turned to me, "I'm Rikku by the way."

"Adults?" I repeated.

"My mum died when I was young," Yuna explained, "I live with my father Braska, Rikku, and her father Cid, who's also my uncle."

"Okay," I breathed a few times to clear myself, then I fainted.

"Are you alright?"

I woke up. Yuna, Rikku and two other men were staring down at me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled and sat up. I was lying on a bed.

"Yuna told us your story," One of the men explained. From the look in his eyes and his resemblance to Yuna, I guessed that he was Braska.

"You can stay with us," the other man, Cid said, "as long as you don't turn into a little ratbag like this brat here." He jerked his thumb over towards Rikku, who was punching at a punching bag over by the door.

"Trust me, I won't," I replied, "Trust me, I'm pretty active myself."

"Right…" Cid raised his eyebrows.

"No, I play soccer and I also do karate. They're sports in my world."

"What?" Braska and Rikku looked confused.

I quickly demonstrated my sports to them. When they were finished they were amazed.

"Alrighty then." Yuna raised her eyebrows.


	3. Briefing And School

Chapter 3: Briefing And School. 

That night, Braska, Yuna, Rikku and I sat around the table in the kitchen.

"Well, since we can't figure out how you got here and we can't figure out how to get you home, we're going to make sure that you can lead a normal life here." Braska began, "so you're going to go to Besaid High tomorrow with Yuna and Rikku."

"Besaid?" I repeated confused.

"It's the name of the town we're in," Yuna explained.

"Anyway," Braska continued, "There are about 200-300 students at the school so students aren't really divided into different classes depending on age. Students are randomly placed into classes. You might have some classes with Yuna, some with Rikku, and some will be on your own. Lessons are a little different than what you'd get in your world."

"Okay…" I was feeling pretty relieved.

"So, what's with your eyes?" I asked Rikku. She backed away a little bit. "Sorry if I offended you." I added hastily.

"It's OK," Rikku, replied, "I'm just not used to many people asking me that question."

"There are two main cultures on this world," Yuna explained, "Human and Al Bhed. They speak a different language to us as well as look a little different, but other than that they are totally normal. Rikku and Cid are Al Bhed. My mother was Al Bhed too."

"So that means that you're…" I trailed off. Yuna nodded.

"Anyway," Braska picked up from where he left off, "if anyone asks where you come from, just say that you lived in Zanarkand all your life with Yuna's mother, but she died last year so you were sent back here."

"Dad…my friends won't buy that, they all know my mother died when I was young." Yuna pleaded.

"What about if it was Rikku's mother?" I smiled.

"Clever." Braska smiled, "I think you're going to fit in nicely here."

"Cool," I replied. My eyes cast around to a poster that said "Besaid Aurochs rock!"

"Who or what are the Besaid Aurochs?" I wanted to know.

"Blitzball team," Cid said suddenly, coming in.

Three pairs of eyes frowned down at him, while one set of eyes looked at him confusingly.

"What?" Cid was confused, "did I say something?"

"Blitzball," Yuna replied, "remember that Marla isn't from our world."

She turned to me, "Blitzball is a game that's played in water, similar to soccer, except there are seven players on a team, not eleven. Every town has a different team. Ours is the Besaid Aurochs. Our school also has one too."

"OK." I replied, "Anything else I need to know?"

"One more thing," Braska leaned forward, "There is another race of people at Besaid who you should not cross paths with. They are Guados. They're the most evil creatures. Although they may look beautiful, don't let vanity haunt you."  
To all three of us, he said, "I will accompany the three of you to the school tomorrow, so I can make sure that Marla gets to her classes alright."

"All right, night," I called out and headed to bed.


	4. New Friends

Alrighty, I have said it so many times: the FFX characters are NOT mine, but Marla is.

Chapter 4:

The next morning, I was waiting for the BEEP BEEP BEEP of my alarm clock. But there was no beep.

Instead, I was woken up by…

"Come on, time to go!" Rikku leaped into the room like a cat and started jumping around.

I groaned. Rikku ran out of the room.

"Is she always like this?" I wanted to know. Yuna nodded. I groaned again.

Five minutes, I was dressed and ready for school. It turns out the school didn't have a uniform, so I wore my black trackpants, while Yuna lent me a blue-and-white striped polo top.

We got out the door and headed straight for school. In this world, there weren't any cars, so we had to walk.

"It's not that far," Braska explained as he walked us there. I could tell that Yuna and Rikku were embarrassed by the fact that Braska was walking them there.

The school looked a lot similar to my school, except that it said Besaid High on the front and there were no uniforms.

"this looks like my school," I smiled. Yuna and Rikku left with some friends of theirs. One of them in particular caught my eye. He was about Yuna and Rikku's age, with orangish hair.

Once I was inside, we got my timetable and all that sorted out.

There were six different classes, with a recess and lunch break between every two classes.

My classes were: Alchemistry (study of potions and science), Yevon Study (like religious study), Al Bhed (Rikku's culture and language.), History (Spira, Yevon, everything), Magic (self-explanatory), Warrior Training (study of weaponry, summoning, combat and fighting), and unfortunately, P.E.

By the time everything was sorted out, my second lesson was just starting-History.

Yuna came out from her classroom and grinned when she saw me.

"Come on!" she squealed excitedly. She grabbed my hand and took me down the hall.

"What class you got now?" she wanted to know.

"History," I replied.

"I'm in there too." We stopped at the classroom and threw open the door to thirty pairs of eyes staring at me, including the teacher.

"Ms. Catropa, do you think that you can be a bit more punctual?" the teacher, a man named Jyscal wanted to know.

"Sorry sir, I was helping a new student." Yuna smiled and indicated me.

"Ah," he turned to the class, "we seem to have a new student here today. Can you tell us a bit about yourself ah…"

"Marla," I replied happily. I stood in front of the whole class.

"well, for a start, my name is Marla Haptoka. I come from Zanarkand, where I've been living with my mother all my life. She recently died, so I was sent here to live with my sister Rikku and my cousin Yuna. Um, my favourite Blitzball team is the Besaid Aurochs…"

"Go Aurochs!" someone yelled out.

"Pipe down," Jyscal called out.

"In my spare time, I like reading and simulations." I hastily finished. I joined Yuna and her mates over at the table.

"Marla, ya?" It came from the guy who I saw this morning.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Alrighty then," Yuna rubbed her hands together, "Marla, this is Wakka, who's on the school's Blitzball team, the Besayers…"

"Besayers?"

"We didn't want anyone getting our team confused with the Aurochs, so we chose Besayers, short for Besaid Slayers." Another guy, with blond hair explained.

"That's Tidus, the captain of the Besayers," Yuna cut in, pointing to the blond guy.

"Hi," I replied nervously.

"That's Paine," Yuna continued, pointing at a girl with brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Paine smiled at me, "You're really pretty."

"No kidding ya?" Wakka smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"and last but not least," Yuna smiled, "Gimbal and Baralai, who are twins."

"Which one's which?" I joked.

"Never mind that." Tidus hissed as Jyscal came around.


	5. New World, New Games, Deep Past

A/N: Alrighty, fifth chapter is up. I am currently writing the sixth chapter of this story. And I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me how I'm doing. This is only my first fanfic. I've written other ones before (not on this website) but this is my first FFX fanfic as well as my first one on this site.

Chapter 5: New World, New Games.

At lunchtime, I grabbed a roll from the canteen and looked around for a place to sit.

When the bell had rung, Yuna had gone somewhere else, as had everyone else.

Then I heard someone yelling.

"Marla, over here!" I whirled around. It was Wakka and Tidus, yelling at me from the other end of the oval. I followed the sound of the voices, eventually stopping when I saw them all, sitting down on the grass, in a circle. I grinned when I saw Yuna and Rikku.

"Come on, sit down," Yuna and Wakka said in unison, grabbing me and dragging me down. There was another girl there, one who I hadn't seen before. She had on a black dress.

"That's Lulu," Yuna explained, "She doesn't have History with us." To Lulu she said, "This is Marla, Rikku's sister."

I noticed Lulu staring at me closely.

"Eep." I muttered. Then, "Yuna, can I have a word, please?"

Yuna stood up and we moved towards the bin, which was out of earshot.

"We need to tell them. The truth about me and where I _really_ come from. Lulu was looking at me. If she realizes that I'm not Al Bhed, then we're all toast."

Yuna seemed to consider the point, "you got me there."

We headed back to the group, who were arguing over who was better: the Besaid Aurochs, or the Besaid High version the Besayers.

"Guys," I said loud enough for them to hear. They stopped bickering and looked at me. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Fire away," Baralai muttered. Wakka glared at him.

"It's about me, and where I come from." I sat down. "I've actually been lying to everyone here, except for Rikku and Yuna, who already know. See, I don't even come from your world at all. I come from a place called Earth. How I got here, I don't know. I was practicing karate in my bedroom and the next minute I'm in Yuna's bedroom. I want to find a way to get home, but I can't. I barely know anything about Al Bhed, Yevon, Blitzball, summoners, everything here is strange to me." I turned away from the group, "And now you're probably going to think that I'm this dumb freak."  
Silence.

"No way. We can help you, ya?" It was Wakka. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face the group. I looked straight up at them, my ice-blue eyes boring holes in them.

"If you help me," I began, "I'll show you some of the sports that I'm good at. My main ones are soccer and karate." I didn't mention that I was also a talented gymnast, who'd nearly broken her leg when on the beam. I'd quit because of it.

Suddenly BRRRRRRIIINNNGGG!

The bell!

"Whatcha got next?" I wanted to know.

"Warrior training," Tidus, Paine and Wakka said in unison.

"Magic," Lulu, Yuna, Gimbel and Baralai said together.

"I've got Al Bhed," Rikku cut in. We split off into our different classes.

As it turned out, Warrior training was held in the gym.

When we got there, everyone else was pairing off.

"Settle down," the teacher stepped out. Wakka stepped forward, dragging me along as well.

"Um, Sir Auron," Wakka began, "this is a new student, Marla Haptoka ya?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Auron had a deep voice, that sent a chill up my spine.

"Same to you sir," I said, slightly uneasy.

"OK, everyone into pairs." Auron called out. He looked over at wakka and me, "You two better work together."

Tidus headed off with Paine, while Wakka and I took our places together on the floor, which was very similar to the floor at my new dojo. I'd never actually trained there, but I'd watched a class.

"Alright, today we are going to continue sword and unarmed combat." Auron began.

"That's where one person uses a pretend sword while the other has no weapons and they're supposed to try and attack back." Wakka hissed at me.

"Begin sequence number one." Auron called out.

Wakka swiped the sword at me. Having watched my sensei (karate teacher for those of you who don't know) use a bo (stick) against someone with no weapons at all, I knew what to do.

I executed a series of strikes, kicks and blocks that would have made my sensei proud. Wakka continued the sequence, but I could tell that he was faltering.

I finished by doing a back walkover, using my legs to kick Wakka in the chest.

"Woah," Wakka slumped to the floor, exhausted. "That was amazing."

"Mr. Ouaka." Auron headed over towards us, "Would you like me to tell your parents that you are failing again?" I looked suspiciously at Wakka.

Just then Auron executed a flying kick aimed at my face. I turned and blocked it just in time.

We sparred for about two minutes and then stopped.

"You're a pretty good fighter." Auron looked astonished, "For a first-timer, you are pretty amazing."

I looked at Wakka. His face was downcast.

"I can help," I said, trying to make the best of a situation. Wakka still looked downcast.

"My parents want me to pass warrior training, ya?" he said, slightly gloomy, "They think I can become Chappu."

"Huh?" I replied. Auron seemed to notice.

"Take five you two." He said. We sat down on a bench.

"Who's Chappu?" I asked.

"My little brudda," he began, "He died while trying to fight Sin six years ago. My parents haven't gotten over it and they think that making me a warrior will make Chappu live again."

"Nasty," I muttered. He nodded.

"I can help you out," I repeated, "My sensei—"

"Sensei?" he cut me off.

"Karate teacher, _sorry,_" I winced, "used weapons during my training sessions with him. I can help you out after school."

Wakka seemed to consider the idea. I could tell though, that he wouldn't pass up the chance to be with me one-on-one.

"Alright," he held out a hand. I slapped it then shook it.

"Welcome to my world." I said, grinning.

That afternoon, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Wakka and I walked home together. Although I wasn't officially living there, I'd come to call Yuna's place home.

Tidus and Wakka _did_ have blitzball practice, but it was cancelled, due to the coach not showing up. I later discovered that the coach was in fact Cid.

After dropping everyone else off at their houses-Tidus blowing Yuna a kiss and Wakka blowing me a kiss-we headed for home on our own. Yuna pulled a photo out of her pocket.

"Hey, take a look." She grinned and passed me the photo. I took a look.

It was a shot of the entire gang, including Rikku, but not including Gippal and Baralai.

"Who's that?" I wanted to know, pointing at something standing up the back. It looked like a blue-grey panther with human-ish clothing, a horn at the front of it's face and it had hair…or something like that.

"That's Kimahri," Yuna explained, "He's a Ronso," she noticed the look on my face and laughed, "they all look like that, well nearly all of them. Kimahri doesn't talk much, but he's been sorta like a body guard to me since I was a child. Lately he's taken to hiding off somewhere, and I don't know why." She looked at Rikku.

"Don't look at me!" Rikku squealed.

The house was unusually quiet as we walked in through the door.

"Hello…" Yuna called out, "dad…Uncle Cid?" we moved further inside the house.

Then I saw it.

A note on the kitchen table.

I moved closer and read it.

_To the daughter of the priest,_

_If you want your father and your uncle back, you must bring the daughter of the Guardian to the Djose temple and sacrifice her before my eyes. _

I let the note drop.

"Yuna!" I yelled out, my voice rising a note higher.

She and Rikku came in from the master bedroom.

"look at this," I said, my hand shaking as I passed them the note.

They each took it in one hand, then looked up at me, horrified.

"Who's the daughter of the guardian?" they asked as one.

I looked down at the ground.

Then I realized why I was here.

"I think…I know why I'm here." I whispered, "the note doesn't say son of the guardian, and Tidus's father is dead anyway." I looked up at the cousins, "I'm Auron's daughter."


	6. ReMission

Hi, guys, chapter 6 is up!!! It took me a while but I have finally come up with the chapter. Read and Review at all costs plz!!!

Chapter 6: Re-mission

"You're WHAT?!" Wakka squawked.

We were sitting around a table. This time it was just Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus and I. Paine, Gippal and Baralai had prior commitments.

"I know that this is hard for any of us to swallow, but trust me. It all kind of makes sense now."

"How does it make sense?" Tidus grumbled.

"Tidus, Wakka, you two saw the look Auron gave me when we first met in Warrior Training. When I first saw him, I had this feeling." I turned to Yuna, "Was Auron part of your team to fight Sin?"

Wakka leapt back, "Woah!"

"He gets a bit edgy whenever someone mentions Sin." Tidus explained.

Yuna nodded, "Yes, he was part of the team. He was also part of the team that defeated Sin ten years before I did. I was only seven when he left."

"And you're 17 now, so I would've been four. Take two years off of that, then…" I looked up at Yuna, "It fits. My "dad" never died at all. He just got placed into Spira. Both he and mum led me to believe that he was dead."

"We gotta go find him, ya?" Wakka tore up from the table and ran. We all followed him, trying to keep up with him.

There was only one place where we could find Auron: the warrior-training hall.

"Sir Auron!" we all yelled out as we entered the room. Auron turned around from where he was setting up various equipment.

"What?" he wanted to know, and then he looked straight at me again. I felt that recognition between father and child.

"There's something we need to speak to you about," Yuna explained, handing him the note.

He took it and read it, then looked at me, then Yuna.

"Is this true?" he wanted to know. Yuna nodded, "they want the _daughter_ of the guardian at the Djose Temple, then they want us to sacrifice her." She then looked at me, "And we know who the daughter is. The reason why it was addressed to me is because of my dad. They want the daughter of his guardian. Jecht had a son, so who did you have?"

Auron seemed to consider that, then he looked at me, "No…it can't be…" he was horrified.

"Yes, it's true Auron," I said softly, "I am your daughter. I'm the one who has to get sacrificed."

He looked at me, "Is this true?"

"You know it's me Auron," I said softly, "You just can't believe that I've grown up so much. You don't want me dead."

"How can you tell?" Wakka, Tidus and Lulu all asked at the same time.

I looked at them and smiled, "A bond between father and daughter is hard to break. Even if you haven't seen them for twelve years, you can still read their body language and their feelings like a book." I looked at Auron, "Isn't that right…dad?"

He hesitated, then his face clouded over, "Marla." He pulled me into a hug.

"So, it looks like another journey for the great Yuna," Tidus joked as we walked back home this afternoon. This time it was all of us, including Auron. We were to leave Besaid village this afternoon, and travel to Luca to do what I thought was right.

"Yep, it looks like that." She smiled and kissed him. It had come to no surprise as to who liked whom. Yuna and Tidus were meant for each other. Lulu and Baralai got on like a house on fire. For Rikku however, things were slightly different.

"There's this guy at school who's name is Isarru," Rikku explained to me.

Inside the house, I got dressed in my bedroom, which I shared with Yuna. Yuna was already dressed in a kimono-like dress, with a yellow sash. Rikku had on this orange combo, Tidus and Wakka had on the outfits they had on at school, and Lulu looked the same as always. Auron had on a red coat, which a high black collar, which covered most of his face and made him look like a vicar.

AS for me…well, I was wearing the outfit I'd appeared in Yuna's bedroom with.

"Not exactly a warrior look," Lulu had commented.

"Hang on," Yuna grinned, "I've got it." She went into our bedroom and came out with a cloak.

"One side is black," she explained, "the other side is invisible." I slipped the cloak on-the black side of course. She then disappeared into the room again and came out with a sword-a real one. She handed it to me.

"It was a sword that Cid got given for his eleventh birthday. He passed it onto me." I took the sword in my hands. It was a black sword, with the sharp end being coloured white. On one side of it was an inscription of some sort.

"It says Eagle in Al Bhed," Rikku explained.

"Cool," I began making hacking motions in the air.

"OK, then." Wakka clapped his hands to get our attention, "let's go."

"Kimahri!" Tidus and Yuna cried out in unison, as the big thing that I'd seen in the photo strode into the room.

For the second time since I'd arrived here, I fainted.

"What happened?"

"Must have been the sight of Kimahri."

"Why do I scare her?"

"I'm not from this world," I grunted as I woke up. I looked straight into Kimahri's eyes.

"Who are you?" he wanted to know, speaking in a deep, rough sort of voice.

"This is Marla," Yuna explained, "she's coming on the mission with us to rescue my father and Cid. They want the daughter of the guardian sacrificed there. Marla, this is Kimahri."

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying my best to be polite while avoiding fainting.

"let's go," Wakka sounded impatient.

After about ten minutes we stopped at a cliff overlooking a village. There was a statue there as well.

"Alright, now we pray. Chappu didn't pray before he leave the town and look what happened to him."  
Yuna sighed, "go ahead." She looked at me, "the prayer is this." She did this cupped hands thingy then bowed.

"Thanks for explaining," I muttered, then joined Wakka down by the statue. I prayed for a safe journey and the hope of finding Braska and Cid. I also prayed that my mum wouldn't be upset and end up dying of shock.

"We will sleep here tonight," Lulu explained to the two of us as we finished.

"Unpack your bag," Yuna hissed at me. I nodded and unpacked it.

The sky overhead of us was darkening fast.

That night I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me, but I wasn't sure what.

I got up and out of my sleeping bag, walking past my dad, who grunted, then I sat down on the ledge overlooking the village.

"Why new girl awake?" I jumped. Kimahri had woken up and was right behind me.

"Kimahri!" I hissed, "what about you?"

"I heard someone wake up." He explained. He then sat down next to me. It felt a little bit scary to be sitting next to him.

I pulled a photo out of my pocket, "I couldn't sleep."

Kimahri looked at the photo, then at me, "Tell Kimahri about family."

"Well…" I looked down at the photo, "I'm an only child…my mum is probably worried to death about me and my dad's this guy who wanders around mysteriously." I began to cry. Kimahri put his arm around me and drew me in. I looked up at him.

"My dad…it's Auron. I'm the one who has to die," I whispered.

Kimahri left after a while, so I was on my own. I shuddered as I looked at the photo, then back at the cliff overlooking the village.

"You taking your last look at Besaid, ya?" Wakka wanted to know as he sat down.

"Shut up," I grumped.

"sorry," wakka replied, "But I've been thinking. There may be a way for us to be able to fight whoever it is that kidnapped Braska and Cid, rather than sacrifice you. I mean, fear can sometimes work with you, rather than against you."

I turned to him, "You try discovering that your father knew Braska. I," I stood up, "have an empathic connection with my father. Yuna would have one with her dad, and so would Rikku OK? They're probably upset now because they've lost the ones they love."

I crawled off and slept.

The next morning, we hit the beach. However, soon enough, we came across a monster of some sort.

It looked like a jelly blob. It was white, with blue eyes.

"Not one of these," Lulu groaned.

"I can fight it," I mumbled under my breath.

The fire that had been burning inside me shot up and concentrated itself in the sword.

I ran forward and drove my sword into the thing, then I ran back.

The jelly thing then looked like it was melting, then it turned into a bunch of multicolour things.

"Pyreflies," Auron muttered to himself.

Everyone was staring at me.

On the boat, Wakka explained where we were going.

"We're going to Kilika Island. There's a blitzball tournament coming up for the Aurochs. I play for them as well as the besayers. As a promise, we agreed to pick up the Kilika Beasts, which is the blitz team here."

"Okay," I muttered, then Lulu appeared at my side.

"Can I have a word?" she wanted to know.

I nodded.

"I think that you're both a warrior and a black mage," she explained to me once we were up on the top deck.

"Excuse me?" I screeched.

She kept her cool, "I'm a good example of a black mage. Someone who can harness the four elements-Fire, Water,"

"—Blizzard and Thunder," I finished her sentence, "I have been listening to what the professor's been saying in class."

"Anyway, most mages do weak attacks, but they have high magic power. You're what would be called different. You have a high attack power and a high magic power."

"And I can concentrate my power on my sword." I muttered to myself.

"Right," Lulu leaned towards me, "That must have been a Firaga spell you cast."

"A what?" I muttered.

"There are three levels of spells. The first level spells are just what you'd call them in everyday life, fire, water, you get the idea. The second level spells have –ra on the end, like fira, watera, you get the idea. The third level spells have –ga on the end, so it'd be firaga, wateraga, you get the idea."

"alright," I muttered.

Then a crash rocked the ship.

And everything went black.


End file.
